


I have you Sammy

by Lindsyms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Locked In, Panic Room, Samifer - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, bobbys house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindsyms/pseuds/Lindsyms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean trick Sam into going into the panic room and Sam is hurt by that. Lucifer trys to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have you Sammy

"Come on Sam it's for your own good. Besides it will be just until you stop seeing him." said Dean looking at his brother with saddened eyes. "I agree with Dean, when you told me that he came to you while awake, that's when I knew something was wrong. Remember Sam, he is the bad one, not us." Cas said while tugging the bigger Winchester into the panic room. Sam did not say a word, he was stricken with a wave of hurt that was caused by the thought that they didn't trust him. Sam looked the panic room over as he heard the door behind him slam shut and lock. The room had ancient symbols that kept anything and everything out. To his right was a desk with paper and pencils covering the top, to his left was a stack of cans with stale food and bottles of water and in front of him was a cot that looked like it would break if three people where to lie on it. Sam walked over to the bed and flopped his body onto it. Luce I really need you right now, please come here I need you, please come please, Sam thought. With a swish in the air Sam knew he was there. "I am so glad you're here Luce. My head hurts, my brother and best friend locked me in here and-," Sam was cut off but the passionate lips of the man he loved. Yes Sam loved Luce and Sam loved that he loved Luce. "I love you too Sam. I will never hurt you and I will never let anything hurt you. You are mine.You are my human." Luce said while pushing Sam's head onto the cot. "You know I hate it when you read my mind." Sam lied. He loved it and know he knew Luce loved him as well he couldn't be happier. "No you don't," At this Sam blushed and went to work on kissing every piece of unclothed skin. Working his way top to bottom. As Sam was doing his job, Luce deiced to see how many braids he could braid before Sam took them out. For the next five minutes thats all the two did and Sams head stopped hurting after a while. "Wait how did you even get in here Luce?" Sam asked after getting shocked out of his daze with this question. "Sammy I am one of the most powerful angels there is. And you know what, I can get you out of here to if you want." Luce said with a smirk. "Could we please, I can't stand being way from you for long." Sam pleaded. And with a snap of Luce's fingers, they where gone.


End file.
